Dusk 'til Dawn
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx's favorite band, Dusk 'til Dawn, is performing and after always wanting to see them in concert, finally got his hands on a couple tickets. What he wasn't expecting was to play on stage with the band once their bass player leaves. Now they're offering the open spot for him and taking it, Demyx finds himself getting closer with the guitarist, his favorite member of the band.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly an hour until it was time to start the concert. Just about all people who had bought a ticket were there already, waiting for it to begin. Everything was fine until now. The problem? The band's bass player wanted to leave, both the concert and the band entirely.

"What the hell? You can't just leave, not _now_," Zexion yelled at his band member. He wasn't angry – not as much as he was upset.

"I can and I am," Riku replied, continuing to gather his personal things from the room.

"You asshole. What do expect the rest of us to do?"

"I don't know. You'll figure it out eventually," the silver haired one said. "Find a new bass player for all I care."

"That doesn't help us now. At least stay for tonight," he pleaded, trying to get him to stay so they wouldn't have a big problem on their hands.

"Sorry, I've got other plans," Riku told him before walking out the door.

Zexion followed him, stopping in the hall. He was really going to leave them before the concert and Zexion knew he was doing it on purpose. "Fuck you!" he yelled, now angry, as Riku walked away. Sighing, he leaned against the wall. He supposed he'd have to tell the others that they can't go on with the concert. If they couldn't find a way to fix this, then they'll have to cancel it all completely, and Zexion didn't want to do that.

* * *

Demyx was beyond excited for the concert. Dusk 'til Dawn was his absolute favorite band and he had always wanted to go to one of their concerts, and he actually managed to get him and Axel tickets this time. Before going to get their seats, they walked through the crowds until finding a bathroom. Demyx waited for the redhead outside the restroom, all the while unable to stand still. After a couple minutes Axel came back out and they walked back into the crowds.

"You remembered to tell everyone else band practice was cancelled tonight, right?" Demyx asked as they walked.

"Of course I did," the redhead answered.

"Did any of them ask why?" Demyx questioned, curious.

"Yeah, Kairi did," Axel told him. "She was completely jealous too."

"I had a feeling she might," the blond said. Before he could say anything else, a voice called from behind.

"Excuse me," a female voice called in a sing song tone. "Boys," with that they tapped on their shoulders, making them both stop and turn around. They came face to face with a blonde woman dress in a black dress suit and black heels.

"Yes?" Demyx asked, curious and confused.

"I couldn't help but overhear, and correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say you're in a band?" she asked.

"I did," he answered.

"What instrument do you play in your band?"

"Bass," he said, still unsure as to why she was asking him these questions. He glanced over to Axel who looked just as confused as him.

"Do you at all happen to know any of Dusk 'til Dawn's songs on bass?" she asked and got a nod from him. "Perfect," she exclaimed, giving a single clap with her hands. "Come with me please," she said, turning away but stopping to check over her shoulder. "Well come on, both of you, hurry hurry."

She started walking and the two of them quickly moved to follow. No questions were asked as she led them to doors that led to backstage, telling the security guard they were with her.

"My name's Larxene," she finally told them. "Assistant manager of Dusk 'til Dawn. Here's my card," she added, pulling a small card from the breast pocket of her coat and handing it to them, Axel taking and looking it over.

"So what is this all about?" the redhead asked.

"Riku up and left the band just twenty minutes ago," Larxene answered. "We didn't want to cancel the concert so have all been trying to come up with ideas to save the show. Once I heard you were in a band of your own, the idea to see if you could fill in hit me."

"Wait, you want me to fill in?" Demyx asked, shocked as nerves started to fill his stomach.

"Yes. We just have to get you a bass," she mused, looking at the doors they were passing. "Ah, here we are," she said and stopped at one. She took the handle and quickly opened the door, calling out, "Zex! Get me your bass!" in turn making the boy she spoke to jump.

"What for?" a voice called back, more casual than the woman's tone. Demyx tensed at hearing the voice, even more so when Zexion came to meet Larxene in the doorway.

"For blondie here," she answered, gesturing to him with her thumb. He glanced over at Demyx then, giving him a look over, making the blond blush. "Turns out he plays bass and happens to know some of the band's songs. I figured if he's good enough, he could fill in for tonight."

Zexion quickly thought it over before saying, "Alright, get him in here." With that he walked back into the room, Larxene and the other two following, Demyx a bit more hesitant than the others. "Here," Zexion said, handing him a black bass guitar.

"Wh-What do you want me to play?" Demyx asked, unable not to stutter as he took the bass from him.

"Play the chorus to From Shadows," Zexion told him. Once he had the instrument ready, Demyx did as he was told. When he finished playing the chorus, he glanced back up to the guitarist of his favorite band. "Okay, now play the bridge," he said. The blond quickly did and when he stopped was told, "Play the chorus of World's Lost. Then the bridge."

Demyx played what he told him before stopping and looking at everyone else in the room one by one. Larxene looked pleased that her plan was going well, Zexion still deciding on the blond filling in, and Axel smirked when he looked at him.

"Alright," Zexion spoke up. He gave a small nod, saying, "He's good, he can fill in. Go tell the others were going on."

"Will do," Larxene said. "Now get yourself dressed and ready to go." With that she turned and left the room to alert the rest of the band.

"Well I guess I should go find my seat," Axel said, making to leave the room.

"You don't have to," Zexion said, stopping him. He pulled off his shirt, in turn making Demyx blush again, before going on. "Chances are you won't get there in time. You can stay backstage if you like. Or you can sit with Larxene in one of the front rows. Your choice," he said, pulling on a black button up shirt and doing the buttons before picking up a dark blue tie. "Do either of you know how to tie a tie?" he asked, turning to them. "If not then I'll just go find Vanitas."

"I know how," Demyx answered quietly.

Zexion walked over to him, offering the tie to him. "Will you then?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, feeling his cheeks burn as he took the tie from the other and put it around his neck before tying it, being careful not to make it too tight.

"Thanks," the guitarist said, stepping back to finish changing his clothes. He changed his torn jeans for a tight black pair. "We should go see if you fit in Riku's clothes," he told Demyx. "You two look about the same size."

"Okay," the blond said. Turning back to Axel he asked, "What are you going to do?"

The redhead gave a shrug. "Maybe go sit with Larxene. That way I can get a good view of my best friend on stage," he said with a smirk.

"If you're going to sit with her, go to the right side of the stage, I'll have her meet you there," Zexion told him. "And to make sure you don't get stopped and kicked out by security, here," he said, getting a permanent marker from a bag and coming to the redhead. He took one of his hands and wrote down his signature on the back of it. "Show that to them and tell them I let you in. You too," he turned to Demyx, doing the same to his hand. "Just in case. Now let's get going."

He led them out of the room and down the hall. He pointed Axel in the direction of the stage doors. "Good luck Dem," the redhead called with a wave as he walked away.

"What's your name?" Zexion asked, tilting his head. "I don't think you've told us."

"Oh, uh, my name's Demyx," the blond answered, momentarily thrown off.

"Got it," he replied with a nod. "Come on, we should hurry," he said before opening a door and taking the blond in. He got the clothes meant for Riku to have worn for the concert and gave them to Demyx. It was the same as his own outfit, black button up shirt and tight black jeans, except the tie was a light blue. "See if these fit, hurry."

Demyx did so, quickly removing his clothes and putting on the ones he was given. Luckily they fit fine, which seemed to relieve Zexion just as much as himself. The blond put the tie on before Zexion took him by the wrist and pulled him back out of the room. He took him to stage left, where the rest of the band was waiting.

Both Roxas and Vanitas – one of the main singers and drummer – were dressed the same as them, Roxas's tie red and Vanitas's orange. Xion, the other main singer, was dressed in a black button up shirt of her own, a yellow tie around her neck, and short black skirt.

Backstage workers came to Zexion and Vanitas, handing them each a microphone headpiece and helping put them on properly.

"Tuck in your shirt," Zexion told Demyx as he adjusted his microphone. Both him and Vanitas were also singers, but considered more back up. They never go unnoticed though.

"Uh, Zex, what about all of Riku's lines?" Xion asked.

"I'll sing them tonight," he said.

"You sure about that?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Everyone set and ready to go?" Larxene asked as she came over.

"I think so," Zexion answered, looking at each band member before back to her. "Oh, and Larxene, I told the redhead he could sit with you. Meet him on the right side of the stage."

"Got it," she said before walking off. She found Axel easily and quickly took him to the seats. "Let me guess, blondie's a big fan of Zex?" she questioned, raising her voice over the audience to be heard.

"Oh yeah, he sure is," Axel replied with a smirk. "How'd you guess?"

"Come on, only a fool could miss that with the way he was blushing," she said, sitting down in her seat. "And don't get me wrong, Zexion's smart, but even he can miss something as obvious as that."

* * *

The concert was finally over and Zexion was more than relieved with how it went. Demyx only slipped up a few times due to his nerves, but it was hardly noticeable. So other than that, the blond did good. It didn't seem that the audience cared that someone was in Riku's place – though they all knew there were some fans out there disappointed – at least not once they started performing.

The band all knew that reporters were surely already putting together their reports on why Riku's spot was taken by someone else. Paparazzi probably managed to get pictures of Riku leaving before the show and they probably wanted to get pictures of the blond who played in his place. People altogether were going to want to know who Demyx was and why he was on stage with them.

But that could wait until later. Now Zexion just wanted to rest and push those things aside. Getting to one of the dressing rooms, he lied down on the couch, letting Vanitas move his legs to sit down before resting them back on the drummer's lap. Xion and Roxas each took a chair, Demyx remaining standing near the door.

It didn't take very long for Larxene to come in, Axel close behind. "Well, that went better than I expected," she said happily.

"Surprisingly, yeah," Vanitas agreed absently.

"Hey, before we go, any chance we can get autographs for a friend of ours?" Axel asked. "She was pretty upset she couldn't come, so I know this would be a nice surprise for her."

"Sure," Zexion answered, sitting up. "What do you want us to sign?"

Axel remained silent in thought, looking to Demyx who only shrugged. "What about our ties?" Xion asked, playing with her yellow tie in her hands. "That way each of you can have one, with one more to either keep or give to another friend."

"That can work," Zexion agreed. "You guys want to do that?" he asked them.

"Alright," the redhead said with a nod.

Each band member silently took off their ties, Zexion getting the marker he used earlier to sign his and hand it to Vanitas, who gave it to Roxas, the blond tossing the marker to Xion. Zexion stood up, taking the ties from the others and walking over to the other two. "Here you go," he said, handing them to Axel as he pulled out his phone with his other hand. Turning to Demyx he asked, "Would you mind giving me your number? We're gonna have to replace Riku's spot in the band. If you'd like, think it over and I'll call you in a few days." With that he handed the blond his phone, having him type his number in to make a new contact.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Axel said. "Nice meeting you," he added before taking Demyx's wrist and pulling him along.

* * *

Welp, here's a new story. I've had this idea for a while and my mind keeps going back to the band stories, so I finally got this one started. My mind can stop running in circles now.

Not much else to say here other than, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was a small chore, Demyx still being fairly tired and not wanting to move from his comfortable position. But something was ringing and said ringing needed to stop, preferably now. So with that, the blond pulled himself up and towards his bedside table, where the sound was coming from. He found his phone through foggy vision on the table, a ringtone playing as someone called. Now more somewhat awake, Demyx recognized the ringtone as the one he set for Axel's contact and unplugged his phone to curl back up and answer the call.

"Hey Ax," he said tiredly.

"Hey yourself," the redhead replied. "I've been calling you and I'm guessing you just now woke up."

"You'd guess right," Demyx said. He glanced at the time and saw it was past eleven, so he didn't sleep in that much. "Why were you calling so much?"

"I called so you can get over here and tell the others about last night," Axel said. "I haven't told them anything yet. Been waiting for you. I told Kairi we had a surprise for her and she's been eager ever since."

"Last night?" he questioned, confused. He brought his free hand up to run through his bed hair, stopping abruptly when he pulled it away and saw the ink there. He blinked before making out what was written there and once he did he was suddenly much more awake. Sitting up he breathed out, "Holy shit, it wasn't a dream," as he remembered, getting a laugh from Axel on the phone.

It all came rushing back to him – being stopped by Larxene, doing his short little audition in the dressing room, everything else that happened backstage, and above all, playing with his favorite band live. Then he was offered Riku's spot and told to expect a call.

"Did you really forget?" Axel asked with another laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. It's still a lot to take in. Besides, it all happened so fast and I fell asleep as soon as I got in bed, it's not my fault my dream and reality mixed," Demyx said. After the concert Axel had dropped him off at home and going to his room he hadn't even bothered changing clothes before falling asleep, simply too tired to.

He would have honestly believed it was all a dream if not for the signature on his hand and the blue tie beside him on the bed.

"I'm not laughing, not anymore, promise," the redhead said. "Just get yourself over here soon. Kairi and Sora won't stop trying to get me to talk."

"Alright, I'll come over right now then," Demyx told him.

"Great. And bring your tie," the redhead added. "I have the other three with me, so don't want you to be left out."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why," the blond muttered, knowing that his friend was at some point going to tease him. "I'll be there in a while. See ya," he said, not waiting to hang up. He set his phone back down to continue charging while he went to the kitchen to get something to eat and throw on different clothes. It didn't take long to get to Axel's house. He made sure to grab the tie on his way out like Axel told him to, putting it in his pocket as he walked out the door.

The garage door of the redhead's house was opened like it usually was when they were all there. Axel easily spotted him from his seat on the couch as he walked up the driveway. "There he is," the redhead called, standing up and gaining both Kairi and Sora's attention. "Now I can give you two your little surprises," he said as Demyx came to his side, reaching into his pockets. The other two quickly came over too, eager to finally see what they had gotten them.

Pulling out the yellow tie from his pocket, he handed it to Kairi, "Here you go Kai, the tie Xion wore last night. Signed," he added as she looked it over, spotting the signature. "I got Roxas's," he said, holding the red one up before putting it over his shoulder. "And Dem here got Zexion's," he finished with a smirk, handing Sora the orange tie as the blond got out his own.

The brunette looked over the tie he was handed, seeing the signed name of Vanitas. "Couldn't get a tie from Riku?" he asked quietly, with slight sarcasm.

"No, not since he left the band last night," Axel answered.

"He left the band?" Sora asked surprised and saddened. He got a nod from the redhead and he hung his head before realizing. "Wait, if he left then how did they perform?"

"And how did you get the ties?" Kairi asked, hanging hers over her neck before loosely tying it with a smile. "Especially signed."

"Well, they needed a bass player who knew their songs," he started slowly, a smirk coming to his lips. "And the band's assistant manager overheard Demyx mention he was in a band of his own. So she took us backstage, had him try a few things on a bass, then got him to fill Riku's place for the concert."

"You performed with Dusk 'til Dawn?" Kairi questioned in awe, her eyes wide, the same as Sora's as he stood silent.

"No way," Sora said slowly as Axel gave another nod.

"Yep. And before we left Zexion told Dem to think about whether or not he wanted join the band, put his number in his phone, and told him to expect a call in a few days for his answer," Axel told them, looking over at the blond who had his head down in embarrassment while rubbing his neck as the redhead brought back the memories of last night.

"Oh I see," Kairi said with a teasing tone. She took the tie from the blonde's hands and lifted it to put around his neck. "Demy got to give his celebrity crush his number last night."

"Knock it off guys," Demyx said as Sora gave a small laugh. Reaching up to pull the tie off, his hand was taken by Kairi's.

"Wait, what's this?" she asked, looking at the signature there.

"You didn't wash it off yet?" Axel questioned smirk.

"No, I fell asleep before doing anything last night," the blond answered. "He told me to show that to the security guards just in case they tried to throw me out. Axel had it on his hand too," he said, answering Kairi's question now.

"Aw, it's kind of cute," she said lightly as Demyx took his hand back.

"So what are you going to do about the offer?" Sora asked. "Are you going to join?"

"Maybe," the blond mutter. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I for one think you should," Kairi stated, putting her hands on her hips. "This is just what you've always wanted. Now's your chance," she added happily with a small bounce and smile.

"What about you guys?" he questioned, rubbing his neck.

Axel gave a short laugh as he put an arm over his friend's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about us."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "So long as you don't start forgetting about us."

"I won't, I promise," Demyx said with a smile. "I'm still gonna think about it though."

* * *

Going back to school on Monday felt weird. People kept glancing at Demyx and whispering whenever he came near. He knew why. There had been at least one news report, multiple photos, videos, and articles online about him performing Saturday night. There has yet to be any actual information from the rest of the band, stating that they weren't going to reveal anything about him without permission, especially since he wasn't a member at the time and possibly wouldn't be by what they knew of so far. The only thing said about him from Dusk 'til Dawn was that he had been offered the spot in the band and given his time to decide.

Other things had been discussed along with Demyx performing. The band had confirmed that Riku had left for good and unless they found another bass player they'd have to disband. During one interview Demyx watched, Zexion had offhandedly mentioned that hopefully Demyx would decide to join, stating that the blond was actually better than he expected, being able to perform on such short notice. That alone nearly made Demyx squeal with delight, but managed to keep it in.

One other thing they had mentioned was that until further notice, all concerts were cancelled as the tour can't go on without a full band.

Demyx tried to go on with his day normally and act like nothing was on his mind, that the people weren't whispering about him but rather a secret they were told. In reality though, everything was going through his head – all the possibilities of what will happen if he joins, all the things being said about him, and Zexion's call he has still yet to receive.

Up until Wednesday he wore the tie he was given on Saturday with his school uniform. The color was just slightly different from the actual school tie, but that difference was only mostly noticeable when held directly next to each other. He got away with it though, none of the staff noticing.

Finally on Thursday as they all sat in Axel's garage, Demyx's phone went off, the screen displaying an unfamiliar number. The blond froze with the phone in hand, nerves already making him hesitant. His hesitance drew the attention from the others who with realization, fell silent and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Quickly before it goes to voicemail," Axel said with a slight tease in his tone.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx answered the call. "Hello?"

"Demyx?" he heard Zexion's voice ask for confirmation.

"Yes," Demyx answered.

"Alright good. So have you given thought about the offer?"

"Yes," the blond repeated, not yet wrapping his head around what was happening.

"And?" Zexion prompted.

"And I'd love to be a part of the band," Demyx said after a nervous swallow.

"Great. Just one problem," the other said, voice trailing off slightly. "Our manager wants to see you for himself. Is there any way we can have you perform one, maybe two, songs for him?"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," Demyx answered. "My friends and I actually have our own garage band. I could perform the songs with them if that helps."

"I think it may. I'll need an address though."

"Oh, right," the blond muttered before giving Axel's address.

"So will Saturday be okay to come over?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Mind if I call back tomorrow to double check?"

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll talk to you then," he told him before hanging up.

With that Demyx let out a breath, relieved he had managed to talk without messing up in some way. "Well?" Kairi questioned as she detached herself from the blonde's side, having leaned in to try and listen in, but hadn't managed to make much out. Sora had done the same, except leaning in from the other side of the girl, practically in her lap to try and hear something.

"I guess the band's manager wants to see me in person before deciding on anything," he answered. "You guys will have to perform with me though, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind," Axel replied, Kairi and Sora nodding in agreement.

"Great. So be here, ready, on Saturday."

"You got it," Sora said. "We'll be here, waiting and ready to go."

* * *

While waiting for Zexion's call the next day, Demyx instead got one from a different and unrecognized number. Answering it, he was greeted by a man's voice who quickly asked who he was speaking to. After telling the man his name, Demyx was then told that the other on the phone was the manager of Dusk 'til Dawn and that he'd be visiting at five to come and meet Demyx. Once the short call was over, the blond quickly let the others know the time to meet at Axel's with a text.

Saturday morning Demyx woke from a nearly restless night, having been too excited and nervous to lie still. After showering and getting dressed, he quickly made his way to Axel's house to help get ready before the band's manager came at five. Kairi and Sora showed up soon after and helped finish setting up. Once that was done, they did a few quick songs for practice then sat down until the manager came.

Not much later a car parked at the end of the driveway and Larxene along two unknown men got out, making their way up to the open garage.

"Hello again," Larxene greeted as she entered the garage, speaking mostly to Demyx and Axel. Talking fully to Demyx now, she said, "Let me introduce you. This is the band's manager Marluxia, and the band's producer Ansem, gesturing to each man in turn. "And this is Demyx," she told the two, waving her hand out towards the blond.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Marluxia said, offering his hand to Demyx and shaking once it was taken. "I've seen and heard much about you."

"Does this happen to be your own band?" Ansem questioned, having given the others behind Demyx a quick glance before spotting the set up instruments.

"Yeah, my friends and I play together," Demyx answered.

"I see," the man mused. "While we did come here to see you perform alone, I for one would also like to hear what your friends can do."

"I would as well," Marluxia agreed. "But first let's have you perform."

"Oh right," Demyx said before quickly going to his bass and picking it up. He played each chorus, bridge, and song requested from the two men. It was much like when backstage and having Zexion tell him what to play, only now he was being told to play more difficult parts as well as putting some together when asked.

"Impressive," Ansem muttered once the blond was finished.

"Indeed, but can you sing?" Marluxia asked.

"Um, I sing, but I don't know if I'd be considered good," Demyx answered.

"He's good," Sora spoke up from his spot on the couch, receiving a quick glance from the band's manager.

"Well, I've already talked to the band and they all seem to think that you're good enough," Marluxia started. "I do as well, but I'll have to speak to your parents or any other legal guardian as well as see how well you can sing. Other than that, consider yourself already a member."

"Really?"

"Really. As for you three," the man said, turning his attention to the three on the couch. "I'd like to hear what you can do, if you wouldn't mind playing."

"Alright," Axel said once receiving nods from Kairi and Sora. With that the three stood and got to their instruments – Kairi grabbing her guitar, Axel going to his drums, and Sora to his keyboard –joining Demyx to play a few more songs.

"Not bad," Marluxia said when they were done. "You all sound nice together. I'd be happy to work with you in the future, but for now, my focus is on Demyx and Dusk 'til Dawn. I'll have Larxene call you to arrange for us to meet again and test your singing skills. Until then," he finished with a short nod before turning and leaving with Larxene and Ansem.

* * *

I'm back and I have so much to write but not a lot of time to do it, but I just had to get this finished and posted because it was so close to being ready. Anyways, after so long, here's chapter two. And sorry for any typos. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

After meeting the manager and producer of Dusk 'til Dawn, Demyx spoke to his parents to have them agree and set up a meeting with Marluxia for him to go and test his singing with the rest of the band. He wished he could take Axel with him so he'd feel more comfortable, but since he wasn't sure whether or not that'd be okay, Demyx went alone. Axel still drove him, mostly to keep the blonde from panicking. Kairi and Sora came as well for fun and support. The three of them definitely helped calm Demyx before the meeting.

When the time for the meeting came though, Demyx tried to act calm and ready, but on the inside he was extremely nervous. Walking into the building, he found himself in the lobby and unsure where to go. He found the front desk and made his way towards it, hoping the receptionist could help him. He was stopped half way though as his name was called and looked around to find who had called him. Spotting Larxene across the room, he felt a rush of relief and quickly made his way over.

"Glad to see you made it," she said as he approached. "And with good time too," she added, checking her watch. Turning around, she waved her hand in a gesture that suggested Demyx to follow her. "Come on, this way." Swallowing his nerves with a deep breath, he did so and followed her in silence until they reached a closed door. "Ready?" Larxene asked, resting her hand on the doorknob. Demyx nodded and she opened the door, holding it open to let him go in first.

Stepping through, he found himself in a large room, decorated nicely with plenty of couches and chairs. There was a long table along one wall, covered with small plates of snacks along with a coffee maker with mugs and creamer set beside it. Demyx could smell the coffee as soon as he entered. It gave the room a warm and relaxing feel to it, comforting him somewhat. His nerves kicked back in soon after though when the others already in the room turned their attention to him.

He stood awkwardly as Larxene closed the door, avoiding the stares from the band. It was only his second time actually meeting them and it felt weird after what happened at the concert. He hadn't really talked to any of them – with the exception of Zexion – and he wasn't really sure what to say or do.

"You guys are so rude," Xion told the rest of the band, breaking the silence. She got up and walked over to the blonde, holding out her hand and smiling. "Hi there. It's great to finally meet you."

Demyx took her hand with his, giving a small shake. "Yeah, you too," he replied, giving a small smile in return.

"Ignore the others," she said, waving her hand dismissively before holding it to the side of her mouth to whisper. "They're not very great with people. Mostly because they're all jerks."

"We can hear you," Vanitas spoke up from his spot on a couch.

"Yeah, and we're not jerks," Roxas defended, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"No, she's right about that," Zexion said. He ignored the look he got from his blonde band mate as he took a sip from the mug in hand.

Marluxia cleared his throat, preventing any comeback from Roxas. "Please, take a seat."

Before Demyx could move to sit in the chair opposite the man, Xion grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the small couch across from the other three band members. "Sit with me," she said. "I'll protect you from the jerks."

"You can't protect him for long," Vanitas said with a smirk. "You guys are outnumbered."

"Yes, and you don't stand a chance," Larxene said, taking a seat in the chair Demyx had planned on sitting in. "Now, onto business. Demyx, we need to hear you sing with the others. Are you ready?" Demyx simply nodded in answer. He was still nervous, but it was best to get it all over with sooner than later. "Great." With that, she picked up a small remote on the coffee table. Pushing a button started a song from a CD player and Demyx was glad it was a song he knew well. It was an instrumental version, but he could easily recognize it.

Xion was the first to begin singing, shortly followed by Roxas. It wasn't long until the lines for Demyx to sing came and it wasn't until then that he realized that most of his lines were either with or back to back with Zexion's. Thankfully his voice came out fine – or at least he hoped it did – despite his sudden nerves. Vanitas had very few lines – he sang the most whenever a song had a verse faster than the others and this song currently didn't – but still Demyx sang a small part with him.

The song ended and Larxene used the remote to stop the music.

"Not bad," Marluxia said. "With some vocal lessons you can get better. Feel free to consider yourself a member of the band."

"Really?" Demyx asked, his voice coming out a bit too excited than he'd like.

"Well, there is still the paperwork, but we'll deal with that soon," Larxene spoke up. "Now let's discuss the change in plans. First, the tour has been cancelled."

"What?" Xion and Roxas both exclaimed. Demyx figured that this was the first they've heard about this.

"What about the people who already bought tickets?" Zexion asked.

"We're promising them a way into your comeback tour, so long as they hold onto their tickets," she answered.

"Comeback?" Xion asked slowly.

"That's the second thing. From here on out, you're on hiatus. You guys have a new band member who isn't on the same level as the rest of you. Now's also a good time to remake yourselves."

"Remake ourselves?" Vanitas echoed, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes. New band, new image, new music. Speaking of which, you guys have _never_ had a love song. I think your fans would like one. Zexion, you're in charge of that during the hiatus."

"You have to be joking," the boy in question deadpanned. When she only stared back, a serious look in her eyes, he said, "No, I'm not doing it. I don't write love songs."

"Well now you do," she replied bluntly.

Zexion was momentarily silent, taken aback by the sudden task he was given. "I don't know anything about writing a damn love song," he finally said.

"Then you better learn," Larxene said. Before he could argue any further, she said, "Now that you're on hiatus, you'll be staying here. Luckily the beach house you own isn't too far from here and Demyx's house. That's just about it. You're all free to go now." With that, she stood and went to the door, Marluxia close behind. They both left and the room fell silent.

"So," Xion started, once again breaking the silence. "Lunch?"

Demyx tried to turn down Xion's offer to join the band for lunch, but she was very persistent. So was Roxas, who soon joined her in trying to get the new band member to come with. Both Vanitas and Zexion sat back, letting it all play out. Zexion did tell Xion and Roxas to back off a bit, to let Demyx have a say, but he was ignored by the two and decided to not try anymore. After a while Demyx finally agreed.

"Yay!" Xion cheered. Both her and Roxas moved back a bit to give him some space now that they had succeeded. "Great! So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't think we should go anywhere," Vanitas said. He had his arms crossed still, but had one hand up to hold his phone as he stared at the screen. "Unless of course you want a shit ton of attention. I for one am not in the mood."

"Yeah," Zexion agreed. "I want to go home."

"Fine. Then how about we get the food and then go to the beach house?" All but Demyx agreed, the blonde instead ready to say that he probably shouldn't go to their beach house. Before he could say anything though, Xion asked, "What do you want to eat?" That earned him everyone's attention.

"Uh," he rubbed his neck nervously, a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. He was also afraid to say the wrong thing, unsure of what everyone else would prefer. "Burgers?" he finally answered.

"Alright, let's go," Vanitas said, standing up and leaving the room. Zexion called out to him before quickly getting up and following. Xion took Demyx by the arm and led him out, Roxas close behind. Before he knew it they were outside and standing beside a sleek black car. Xion opened the passenger door – which Demyx was glad for because he was almost afraid to touch the car – and told Demyx to sit there before getting in the back.

As he was putting on his seatbelt, Demyx felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had received a text. His first thought was that it was either Axel asking when he needed to be picked up or Kairi or Sora messaging him about how it was going, but as he opened it, found it was from a number not saved as a contact.

'_Are you okay?'_ was all it read.

Demyx was a bit taken aback, maybe even a little afraid. Why was he receiving such a text from an unknown number when he was not okay? Unsure what else to reply with, he just wrote back, _'Who is this?'_

His phone vibrated once more with a new text and he quickly turned the vibrations off before reading it. _'Did you not save my number? I'm hurt.'_

Narrowing his eyes at the screen, Demyx asked again, but a bit more aggressive than necessary. _'Who the hell is this?'_

'_So I take that as a no, you did not save my number. Rude.'_

Demyx groaned in irritation as the question was avoided and was thankful the others were talking loud enough to not be heard. _'I wouldn't be asking if I did.'_

'_You didn't answer my question.'_

'_You didn't answer mine.' _The blonde wrote back.

'_I asked mine first.'_

'_I'm not telling a stranger if I'm okay or not so if you want an answer tell me who you are.' _There was a small pause before he got a reply and he couldn't help but wonder why – each reply from the unknown number was surprisingly quick. Finally he got a text back, but all it said was the same question they had originally texted. _'Why the hell do you want to know?! Who are you?'_

'_You seem uncomfortable.' _Was the first text he got, shortly followed by another. _'It's Zexion.'_

The blonde tensed at the last text on his screen. He turned to look at Zexion who sat behind Vanitas and was immediately met with the other's gaze watching him. He felt his face heat up and hoped the possible blush wasn't noticeable. He watched as the other smirked at his reaction before going back to his phone. Once done, he looked back up at the blonde and gestured for him to look at his own phone. Demyx did, opening the text he got.

'_So, are you okay?'_

Demyx's first instinct was yes, he was fine, but that would be a lie. Zexion already said he seemed uncomfortable and he was right. The blonde felt that if the other was able to read him – though Demyx doubted it was hard to – then he'd be able to see right through his lie as well. He then decided to be honest. _'Not really.'_

'_Sorry Xion and Rox forced you to come.'_

The blonde instantly felt bad – that's not what he had meant. Before he could reply, Vanitas asked him for his order. He quickly told him what he wanted before going back to his phone. _'What? No, that's not what's wrong. I'm just nervous.'_

He hated to admit it, but he hated making the other feel the need to apologize even more.

'_Nervous about what?'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_What?'_

Demyx sighed before answering. _'Nervous about being part of my favorite band.' _It was true, but not the entire truth. He was mostly nervous because of Zexion, but he couldn't tell the other that. No way was he letting him or any of the others find out that Zexion's his celebrity crush.

'_Don't be.'_

'_Why?'_

'_We already like you, but we'll like you better if you relax. From here on out, try not to be so nervous.'_

'_Easier said than done.'_

'_Relax or I'll make you.'_

Demyx froze momentarily – that was a very odd sentence and he was not sure what the other meant. He looked back with a questioning look, but the other wasn't looking his way. The blonde quickly texted back, _'What is that supposed to mean?'_ He watched as Zexion checked his phone and read the text before finally looking back at the blonde. He was smirking again and, other than that, didn't give any other response before turning his attention away.

* * *

The beach house was nice and a good distance from neighbors, giving them privacy as well as peace and quiet. The inside was beautiful, but slightly dusty due to no one having been inside for a while now. As soon as they walked in, Xion crossed the living room and opened the doors that led to the back patio and faced the ocean, pulling aside the curtains to also let in light. She then went over to the table where the others had moved to, grimacing in disgust when Roxas ran a finger through the dust on the table's surface.

"Ew, Rox, don't touch it" she said.

"I was just seeing how dirty it is," he replied, rubbing the collected dust off his finger.

"Why? It's clearly dirty." Her attention was quickly switched to Vanitas who was beginning to remove the food from the bags. "Wait, we can't eat here. It's filthy."

"It's just dust," Vanitas said, ignoring her statement as he continued. Before she could say anything else, Zexion came over and handed her a plate, then handed the rest to Vanitas. "Oh look," he said, holding one up, "Zexion got us plates, clean plates. Problem solved."

"But there's still dust on the table and chairs," Xion argued, pausing to eat a couple fries once the drummer put them on her plate.

"We can eat on the patio and clean the dust later," Zexion answered. He took a filled plate from Vanitas and turned to Demyx. "Here."

"Thanks," the blonde said as he took the plate, ignoring how his hand accidentally brushed against Zexion's.

Xion seemed to like the idea of eating outside, seeing as she had already grabbed her drink and left with Roxas. Vanitas and Zexion quickly gathered the trash before following, Demyx close behind. Eating was much like the car ride – Demyx remained quiet, listening to the other's talk and only speaking when one of them spoke to him first. His attention was quickly pulled away from his food as Xion spoke up.

"Oh! Guys, I have a great idea," she said excitedly. Before anyone could ask what it was, she continued, "We should have a party, for Demyx."

"What?" the blonde in question asked before he could stop himself.

"A party, you know, because you're new to the band," she replied. "We can do it here. The weather's perfect for a beach party."

Demyx was going to try and deny it, but Roxas spoke up before he could. "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Yeah, me too," Vanitas said.

Great, now it was three against one.

"Zexion?" Xion called, trying to get his attention away from a notebook he had left to get after having finished most of his food. He glanced up, pausing his writing and twirling the pen as he waited for her to continue. "What do you think? Party or no?"

"I don't care. It's up to Demyx," he answered before going back to the notebook.

Xion then turned back to Demyx. "Well?"

"Uh, I don't know," he said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," she tried. "It won't even be a big party. Just us and maybe a few others. We could invite Ven. Oh! And Namine. Even your friends. Larxene said you have a band with your friends back home, right?"

"Right. But, uh," he was going to say no, but was distracted by his phone as he got a text. He quickly opened it and saw that it was from Zexion. _'Just say yes,'_ was all it said. The blonde looked at the other for more, but Zexion had already set aside his phone and was back to writing. He looked back at Xion, who was still waiting for an answer. "Okay."

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun," she exclaimed.

"You're cleaning the house," Zexion said without looking up.

"What? Why?"

"The party was your idea," he answered.

"That's not fair," she argued. Turning to Roxas and Vanitas she said, "Guys, tell him it's not fair."

"Eh, it's kinda fair," Roxas said as Vanitas remained quiet, only nodding in answer.

"You guys _are_ jerks," Xion muttered, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I can help you," Demyx offered, feeling a bit bad for her. After all, he was the one to agree to the party, but only after Zexion told him to – wait, did he only want him to say yes to make Xion clean? At his offer, Xion instantly perked back up.

"No, you can't," Zexion said, still not looking up, causing her to pout once more.

"Why not?" Demyx asked slowly.

"Yeah, why not?" Xion asked as well, her tone mostly annoyed.

"Demyx is our guest," he answered. "He shouldn't be made to clean."

"I don't mind," the blonde said. "Really, I –"

"No," Zexion cut him off.

"But," he tried again, but was this time interrupted by Vanitas.

"Don't bother trying to argue with him," the drummer said. "Waste of time."

Demyx considered trying again, but when he turned his attention back to Zexion saw him watching, waiting for a reply. "O-Okay," he said instead. He caught sight of the other's smirk as he went back to the notebook, as well as Xion's groan of disappointment.

* * *

Not all that happy with this chapter, but at least it's done. I have chapter 4 almost done and I'm happy with that one so I figured if I post this one then I get to post ch.4 soon. Still somewhat out of touch with my writing, but I'm slowly getting back into it. Sorry if my writing seems weird, I've been reading a lot of fics and I think I've adopted some of the writing style I've been reading. I think this chapter changed writing styles half way because I had the first half written long time ago. Also, I should be writing more after the next couple of weeks. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx didn't stay for long after lunch, claiming that he had to be back home soon. It wasn't a lie, after all he was supposed to have left after the meeting, so it worked as a valid excuse. He would love to stay and spend more time with them, but his nerves were getting the best of him, especially when Zexion physically prevented him from helping Xion clean. At first he was able to help a little, but Zexion quickly noticed and came over to the blonde to pull him away. Demyx tried again when the other was once more distracted with his notebook, but when he made to stand from the couch, his wrist was grabbed used to pull him back down. Considering the fact that Zexion hadn't even bothered to look up to stop him – as well as the fact that Demyx was overall too embarrassed – the blonde didn't try again.

When it came time for him to leave, Demyx had originally planned to call Axel, but Vanitas had dropped the cleaning supplies Xion had forced on him and insisted on driving. The drummer didn't let Demyx argue, instead just grabbed his keys and quickly walked towards the door, bringing the blonde with him. The drive was a bit awkward at first since it was only the two of them and Demyx was slightly intimidated by the other, but he quickly relaxed. He was thankful that instead of talking, Vanitas had instead put the radio on and only asked for directions when he needed them.

After he was dropped off at home, Demyx made his way to Axel's house and spent the rest of the day with him, Kairi, and Sora. By the time night came, the blonde found himself in bed with too many thoughts running through his head. His mind was replaying parts of the day over and over, and he was too busy thinking about the upcoming party he was unable to prevent. He didn't even know when the party would be, told that he'll be texted the details once they were decided.

Eventually he fell asleep, though he had no idea what time in the night he did. By the time he woke up, he had a new text from Zexion. It didn't say much, only informed the blonde of the day and time for the party. Saturday at one.

Now that the party was confirmed, Demyx figured he should tell Axel and the others, having had forgotten to mention it yesterday.

Saturday was only a week away, but that week went by rather quick. While Axel and the others were excited, Demyx was a mess of nerves again. At least this time he was going to have his friends with him, still not entirely comfortable around just the band.

They were all waiting at Demyx's house and at twelve, the blonde got a text, this time from an unknown number. All it read was, _'Come outside.'_ Glancing out the window, Demyx saw a black parked out front. After another minute, he got another text and checked it. _'It's Vanitas btw. Zex gave me your number.'_

"Alright guys, let's go," Demyx said as he stood and put his phone in his pocket. They left the house and made their way to the car, Demyx taking the passenger seat as the other three got in the back.

"Hey," Vanitas greeted once they were all in the car. He set his own phone aside and started the car. Before Demyx could reply, he said, "Introduce me to your friends."

Demyx did before falling silent once more. The car ride was mostly silent other than the muttered conversations between the three in the back. Luckily it wasn't too long of a long drive, especially with lack of traffic, and they soon arrived at the beach house.

Xion greeted them outside, having ran out the door at nearly the same time Vanitas parked. "You're here!" she exclaimed happily. She took Demyx by the hand and began to pull him towards the house. "Come on, everyone else is here."

By everyone else, she really meant only two other people other than the band. Ventus, Roxas's twin brother, and Namine, Ansem's daughter and close friend of theirs. Ventus was kind, welcoming, and just a little bit shy, but soon warmed up to the others. He also wore green eye contacts so Demyx didn't worry about mixing up the twins, which Ventus admitted was one of the reasons he wore them – too many people mistook him for Roxas and all the attention got to be a bit much. Demyx didn't spend too much time with him, seeing as Ventus stuck mostly with Zexion and the blonde was too nervous to approach. Namine was very much the same, but probably not as shy, at least from what he gathered in their short introduction. Demyx only spoke to her briefly before she, Kairi, and Xion grouped together.

After lunch, which was just ordered pizza, they found themselves outside. Roxas, Sora, and the girls were currently working on a sand castle. Ventus and Zexion were seated on the sand, but closer to the beach house than the water. Zexion had his notebook once more and Ventus kept glancing at whatever was being written, often whispering to the other. Demyx couldn't see Vanitas so assumed he was inside. What the drummer was doing, he had no clue. Demyx himself currently stood on the shore, far enough that each wave hit his shins. Axel was with him, the two of them having their own conversation about one thing or another.

How their conversation turned to Demyx's feelings about Zexion, he wasn't sure. Probably just Axel enjoying teasing him any chance he got. Or maybe it was because Demyx had mentioned when Zexion had texted him in the car and the blonde had accidentally replied in a sort of rude way.

"You seriously didn't save his number?" the redhead asked. "You have your celebrity crush's number, and you just forget to save it?"

"Yes, now be quiet," Demyx hissed back, glancing around to make sure no one overheard Axel. Ventus was looking their way, but he was too far away to have heard. Both blondes quickly turned their attention back to their friends upon making eye contact. "I don't know, I guess with everything happening, I just forgot."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No. It's not like I'd have anything to talk about."

"Oh come on," Axel said in irritation. "You're both musicians, talk about music. Ask him his favorite color if you have to. Just _talk_ to him."

"Okay fine, I will," the blonde gave in. "Later."

Axel let out a sigh. "You better," he muttered.

Not too long after, Namine came up to them, a pale in her hands. "Do you guys want to help us find sea shells?" she asked, offering the pale to them. Kairi and Xion were now on the shore, a small pale in the redhead's hand as the two of them searched for shells.

"Sure," Demyx answered, taking the pale from her. She smiled as the three of them silently began searching. Roxas soon joined them after he and Sora finished the last part of the castle, Sora going to help Xion and Kairi. They all spent some time searching and about a half hour later went to the patio to pour out and look at the collected shells on the table.

Roxas and Xion kept trading shells for ones with colors they liked better. Kairi found some to make a necklace or two and offered to show Namine and Xion how to make them. There was a blue shell Demyx had found, perfectly intact and not at all broken or chipped, and he put it in his pocket for safe keeping. As they continued sorting through the shells, Vanitas leaned through the doorway.

"I just picked up some ice cream bars," he said. "You guys want some?"

"What'd you get?" Roxas asked, not looking up from the shells.

"Strawberry, chocolate, and sea salt," he answered.

"Sea salt?" Roxas echoed, finally looking up, his eyes lit with excitement.

"What's sea salt?" Axel asked.

"It's disgusting is what it is," Sora replied.

"Shush. It's amazing. Only the best ice cream flavor there is," Roxas said, earning a laugh from Xion.

"Honestly, it's not that great, but he likes it for some strange reason," Vanitas said. "So, ice cream orders. Strawberry, chocolate, or disgusting?"

"Sea salt!" Roxas quickly answered.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll have sea salt too," Xion said. Namine and Sora asked for chocolate, Kairi and Demyx for strawberry, and Axel for sea salt.

"What about you two?" Vanitas asked, turning his attention to Ventus and Zexion who had come over to the patio. The drummer offered the ice cream flavors to them, Ventus asking for chocolate and Zexion for sea salt. "You're disgusting, all three of you," he said, speaking to his band members, excluding Demyx. He went back into the house to get the ice cream, muttering, "Fucking sea salt." When he came back he had a strawberry ice cream for himself.

As they ate their ice cream, Roxas, Sora, and Xion went back to the sand castle to decorate it with shells. Demyx sat in the sand, watching as they gently placed the shells on the castle. When he finished his ice cream, he idly chewed on the stick. The three were long done with the castle – which turned out nice – so now the blonde sat watching the waves crash, lost in thought. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by someone sitting next to him and speaking.

"You got a winner stick," Zexion said, pulling his knees up to chest and wrapping his arms around them. Demyx noticed he still had his shirt on, much to the blonde's disappointment.

Demyx removed the ice cream stick from between his teeth and looked at it to read the word 'winner' in bold letters. "Huh. What do I win?"

The other shrugged. "I'm not sure. The prizes are usually weird though," he answered. "Roxas likes them, so don't let him see you got a winning stick. He'll try to take it."

"Thanks, I'll make sure of that," he said with a laugh. As he turned back to watching the waves, winning stick back between his teeth, he couldn't help but notice that Zexion didn't make to leave. It was silent for a while, but surprisingly it wasn't awkward. Demyx tried to think of something to say and thought back to his earlier conversation with Axel. "What's your favorite color?" he asked, glancing over at the other.

Zexion seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden question, but only for a moment. He then bit his lip in thought and looked down at the sand. "Blue," he answered after a short moment.

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement. He then remembered the shell he had found earlier and reached into his pocket to make sure it was still there. Running his thumb over it, he considered giving it to the other. But would it be weird? Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked it over. It was pretty, but he'd probably never put it to good use. It'd most likely get lost in a drawer somewhere.

"Here," Demyx said, holding the shell flat in his hand.

"Hm?" Zexion looked over, then down at the offered shell. "A shell?"

"It's blue," the blonde replied.

"I see," Zexion said with a hint of amusement. He gently picked up the shell and looked at it. "But why are you showing it to me?"

"I'm giving it to you," he answered.

"Why?"

Demyx shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Just because. Thought maybe you'd like it."

The other was silent for a moment, worrying the blonde until, "Thank you."

It fell silent again, and this time it was a bit awkward, or maybe it was just Demyx. The silence didn't last long though, Zexion returning the question from earlier.

"Hm? Oh, uh, also blue," Demyx answered.

"Any reason why?"

"Hey," the blonde half whined, "I didn't ask you why you like blue."

"True, but tell me anyway."

Demyx sighed and paused to think. His eyes landed back on the ocean and he said, "It's the color of water, which I like."

"Water doesn't have a color," Zexion said.

"Yes it does."

"No, it's colorless."

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "I _will_ fight you on this," he said, causing the other to laugh. "I'm serious. I've looked this up before. I'm _pretty_ sure water is blue."

Zexion laughed again, though this time it was slightly muffled as he covered his mouth with a hand. "Alright, perhaps it is blue. I honestly know nothing about water, so I suppose I wouldn't really know for sure."

"Why do you like blue?" Demyx asked.

"No reason."

"Nope, no, you have to give a reason," the blonde said. "I gave you one, now give me one."

"Fine. Let me think of one." He turned the shell over his hands, eyeing it as he thought. After a while, Demyx wasn't sure if he was going to answer, but he did, though he was quieter now and the blonde almost missed it. "It reminds me of my mother. She almost always wore something blue. Dad says it was her favorite color."

Demyx quickly picked up on the past tense. Whatever answer he was expecting, that was far from it. He wasn't sure exactly how to respond to it and he most definitely wasn't about to ask what happened. Instead, he found himself saying, "You should wear blue more often. It'll look nice on you."

It was true as far as the blonde knew. He had only seen the other wear something blue once, back during the concert. All his other clothes were black, grey, and white, with the occasional color, but never blue. The color he wore most was purple and while it did look good on him, blue looked just as good if not better.

"I should?" Zexion questioned.

"Yeah," the blonde answered. Before he could stop himself he added, "It'd go good with your eyes."

He froze at his own words, completely shocked that he said them. He avoided looking at Zexion once again, eyes focused on the horizon that was slowly beginning to change colors as the sun set. With his attention elsewhere, Demyx was completely unaware of the small smile the other had when saying a small thanks for the shell.

* * *

Okay, so I originally wasn't going to post this chapter so soon, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Also you guys are all great and deserve it after how long it's taken me to update. I don't how many of you are still following this story, but I hope whoever is enjoys it so far.

I've changed some things in the story, so it's going in a slightly different direction now. With that being said, I knocked the rating down to T. I don't know whether or not it'll go up or stay the same. I'm kind of thinking about keeping this story more fluff, with only a touch of smut, if that.

I didn't plan for Zexion's mother to be mentioned here, but it kind of just happened. Things I _did_ plan for that didn't happen: surfing, wet shirts, Zexion offering Demyx a prize for getting a winning ice cream stick. (the prize would be a kiss but Zexion's too chicken to go through with it) If any of you are wondering, Zexion totally likes Demyx and is slowly - but surely - falling for him.

Reviews please. I want to know how I'm doing and what you guys are thinking. *Side note: I'm also on ao3 now, just under a different name: MakeItGayer


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion woke to the sound of his alarm he set last night. Usually he didn't bother setting one, he got up at a reasonable time on his own, but Larxene had called and set up a meeting for them. He had to make sure he had enough time to eat and get ready before then. The alarm was quickly quieted, not even a minute after it went off, before he set his phone back down. Zexion didn't bother checking it before he got out of bed. Vanitas was probably already awake too, or he will be, and Zexion didn't want him to get to a shower first. Roxas and Xion he didn't have to worry about – both of them slept in regularly. Zexion and Vanitas let them, only waking them when they were done with their showers and breakfast.

Luckily Vanitas was still asleep and Zexion was able to get in a shower before him. He didn't take too long, didn't even bother to wash his hair, and was back in his room no more than a few minutes later. Once dried off, he moved to the closet to get dressed. They all didn't have much seeing as they hardly stay at the beach house. Whenever they did it was mostly for the beach which required few clothes. There were a few other articles of clothing, but mostly pajamas and house clothes. Zexion wasn't too big on the ocean and wasn't used to beach weather having grown up in a city far away from any beaches, so he had more everyday clothes than the others.

He pulled on some underwear and jeans before looking for a shirt. He grabbed one and went to put it on, but paused as his eye caught sight of another shirt hanging up. Dropping the current shirt in hand, Zexion grabbed the other and looked it over. It was long sleeved, but thin and loose fitting, so it was comfortable. Most importantly though, it was blue, a dark blue. Zexion shook his head, telling himself that the fact that the shirt was blue wasn't important. He also told himself, as he slowly pulled the shirt on, that he wasn't wearing it because of what Demyx said a week ago. He most definitely wasn't wearing it because it's been a week since he's last seen Demyx and that the blonde would be over for the meeting. Not at all.

He tried pushing the blonde out of his thoughts only for him to pop back in when he went to pick up his phone. It was on his bedside table, along with the shell Demyx had given him. Picking up his phone, Zexion picked up the shell as well, not even giving it a second thought. He put it in his pocket where it's been, when not on the table, ever since he received it a week ago.

Now that he showered and was dressed, he left his room to go make something to eat. Maybe he'd even make the others their food, just to have something to keep his mind busy.

* * *

It was around noon when Larxene and Marluxia came over for their meeting. Demyx came with them, having been picked up on their way over. Larxene called everyone to the living room before taking a seat on the smaller couch with Marluxia. Zexion was already seated in a chair and glanced up from the notebook in hand to see Demyx sit on the couch. Vanitas had to go out and call Roxas and Xion back in, the two having gone out to the ocean. When they came in, Vanitas took a seat on the couch with Demyx while the two singers sat on the floor with their towels.

Larxene sat up more in her seat upon seeing everyone there. It was more or less the same meeting she always had with them. Though she did mention something about their new songs and a music video – something about getting their new image and Demyx more attention – but Zexion mostly tuned it out. At least until she decided to speak to him directly.

"Zexion," she called and waited until he looked up at her to continue, "How's that love song coming?"

He almost didn't answer. She knew well that the love song she assigned him wasn't going well or easy. It came apparent that she wanted an answer though. "Fantastic," he said flatly.

"Drop the sarcasm Zexion," Larxene told him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It's nearly nonexistent. Just like my love life," he answered instead, ignoring Roxas's laugh. The blonde wouldn't be laughing if he knew the truth. "Tell me again why you want _me_ to write it?"

"You're the best song writer in this band," she answered simply.

"I'm also the one with the least amount of experience with love." That was probably a lie, but he wasn't about to admit anything now. "Can't you hire someone to write it?"

"Hm," she paused to think, or at least pretend to. Zexion already knew this was a loss for him. "Nope."

There wasn't much more to talk about after that. The only other thing that Zexion heard was that now that Riku was gone, Demyx could have his empty room at the beach house. So he could spend time and work with the band easier. Riku's old room was the one closest to Zexion's – a fact he's always hated. He'd much rather have the blonde take the room than his old band mate.

Larxene and Marluxia left not too long after that, purposely leaving Demyx behind so he could spend time with the rest of the band.

As soon as the five of them were left alone, Xion was up and hugging the blonde, both of them ignoring the fact that she was still half dressed and slightly wet. Xion didn't mind – never did – but Demyx was surprisingly comfortable in her hug. Maybe the blonde wasn't attracted to girls, or Xion just wasn't his type. Zexion quickly shook the thought away – he shouldn't be wondering Demyx's sexuality, especially based off a hug between friends. That was surely all it was. After all, Xion had gotten the blonde's number from Zexion's phone and began casually texting. At first it was to invite him over, but he was busy with schoolwork.

Vanitas got up to start on lunch and Zexion followed to help, thankful for something to keep his mind off the blonde. Again. Though it quickly backfired once they were in the kitchen. As Zexion helped gather the ingredients needed for burgers, Vanitas spoke up and nearly made him drop the bag of sliced cheese.

"You could always write your love song about Demyx," the drummer said and he turned on the stove, pretending to not notice his friend's reaction. He failed though – Zexion could see his smirk.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, moving to grab the cutting board and a knife.

"Because I've noticed how you've been acting whenever he's around or mentioned," he answered. "Also, you wore a blue shirt after he said it was his favorite color last week."

"It's my favorite color too," Zexion defended before pausing. "Wait, how do you know he said that?"

"I might've overheard a bit," he said with a shrug. "I also overheard him tell you that blue would go good with your eyes." Whatever reply he was expecting never came. Instead he heard the guitarist suddenly cry out in surprise and pain before cursing under his breath, as well as something metal hitting the floor. Quickly turning his attention to the other, Vanitas saw that Zexion had cut his finger with the knife he was using. Said knife was dropped and now on the floor, thankfully causing no further injury.

In a matter of seconds, the drummer had a paper towel on the cut and the three from the living room were now at the kitchen door, asking what happened.

"This is your fault," Zexion hissed at Vanitas, pulling his hand away and using the paper towel to stop the cut from bleeding.

"So I take it I was right?" Vanitas asked with a smirk. He only got a glare before Zexion turned his attention to the others.

Quickly telling them that he just cut his finger, Zexion left the kitchen to take care of the injury. He heard Xion and Roxas begin to help Vanitas as he left and figured Demyx stayed behind with them. Instead he was surprised when the blonde came up beside him.

"You okay?" Demyx asked as he followed the other to the bathroom downstairs.

"Yeah. It's just a cut," he answered, using his hand without an injury to look through the drawers.

"Is it still bleeding?" the blonde questioned as he leaned against the doorframe, eyes on the bloodied paper towel.

"A little," Zexion said after checking. He closed a drawer. No band aids there. He instead decided to clean the cut. After all, the knife he had was being used to cut onions. Turning on the sink, he washed off the blood as well as cleaned the cut. He was vaguely aware of Demyx opening the medicine cabinet. When he finished and dried off his hands, the blonde was offering a band aid, already unwrapped and ready to be put on. It was one of Xion's and had cute characters on it, but it was still a band aid. Giving the blonde his hand, Zexion watched as the band aid was gently placed on and wrapped around his finger.

"Thanks," he said, eyes still on the finger as he bent it experimentally. The band aid wasn't very flexible and didn't allow for it to bend comfortably. That would get annoying quickly.

"No problem," Demyx replied and when the other looked up, saw that he was smiling. "So, um, about that love song you're writing," he started before pausing.

"What about it?" Zexion asked, prompting the blonde to continue.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some help with it," he finished.

"Help how?" Honestly, for some reason, all that came to Zexion's mind was Demyx helping him by kissing him and taking him out on a date or two. Or three. Maybe four. But surely that wasn't what the other was talking about and he knew it. Best to ignore his previous thoughts and try not to imagine kissing the blonde. Really now. Why had the thought even occurred to him?

Demyx shrugged before answering. "I kinda write songs, so I thought maybe I could help. Only if you want, that is."

"Uh, sure," Zexion agreed. Not at all because writing a love song sounded better when writing it with the blonde. He still had no clue what the hell to write, but at least Demyx will be willing to help. "Sure. That sounds good."

"Really?" the blonde asked with another smile, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah. Now come on, lunch should be ready."

* * *

I'm slowly losing touch with my writing, specifically anything KH or Demyx/Zexion centered. I still want to write for it, but I just can't get any good ideas to write about and with the little amount of stories from other writers, it's hard to feel motivated. I know the fandom isn't dead, but it feels very small, especially in the fanfiction area. I'm still going to write - I'm determined to finish this story if it kills me - but I just might be a bit slow with it. Always feel free to toss me some ideas - please.

Another reason I've been losing touch is because I've began writing in another fandom - One Punch Man. KH has been the only thing I've written for up until recently and I'm having a lot of fun with opm. If anyone's interested, all my opm stories are over on ao3, username 'MakeItGayer'

Anyway, I know this chapter is a bit short - I usually aim for 2k+ words - but hopefully you guys like it. I figured it'd be nice to get more of Zexion's point of view and show exactly how much he's interest in Demyx.


End file.
